


Self Destructive Tendencies

by live_die_be



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_die_be/pseuds/live_die_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed a little more sane, it seemed a little more crazy and yet it still made more sense than it had any right to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destructive Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to ff.net and LJ.

_T'is better to be what we destroy than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy. - Shakespeare_

It made a hell of a lot more sense than it should.

It made Cloud chasing after him, all those times, seem a little more normal. Sick and masochistic in the blond's tendancies to run after the very thing he should be avoiding, that it was.

But in the darkened room, rented just for a night, surely to be empty by morning, it made a little more sense, the two of them, lying there in the afterglow, the aftermath, panting slightly, skin slick with sweat and other unmentionable things. Cloud was clinging to Sephiroth like he was his lifeblood, and maybe he was, in a way. The silver haired man was holding him just as tightly, fingers surely leaving purple bruises on creamy white hip bones.

And it seemed a little more crazy when Sephiroth raked nails down the blond's chest, leaving long, raised red lines behind, and blood welling up from the shallow cuts. His lips moved on Cloud's jaw, trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck, pausing at times and biting hard at the smooth, pale expanse of flesh, breaking the skin, lips coming away bloody. Lips met in a kiss that was more teeth and tongues and biting and the hot iron taste of blood than anything else.

Neither said a word, not as Sephiroth pulled him close, and they fought, per se, in a way that required far less clothes, and a little less bloodshed than their usual duals did. They were just as violent in bed as out, the bite marks and sheets stained with both of their blood spoke volumes of that.

It made more sense than it should, the easy way the two had slipped from fighting to fucking, from swordplay, to an entirely different kind of swordplay. The way the two seemed inexplicably drawn to each other, always. Just as Cloud would have seemingly settled down, he'd leave, to go hunt down Sephiroth, for another fight, one that may end with both participants near death, or may end with them together, in bed, lips moving on the other's body, teeth biting at skin, hands finding each other's in the dark, holding onto the other tightly, unspoken pleas of _don't let go._

It would always be this way between the two, they would never settle into any sort of friendship, or relationship, it would stay a type of love hate situation, emphasis on the hatred part. Because Sephiroth was Cloud's Darkness, just as Cloud was Sephiroth's Light, and it wouldn't do to form anything more than friendly bond with your own darkness. Wouldn't do to have any sort of bond other than the I-need-to-kill-you type.

Yet still, it made far too much sense than it should.


End file.
